Gastro-esophageal reflux disease (GERD) is a digestive disorder caused by dysfunction in a patient's lower esophageal sphincter (LES). In normal swallowing, the LES progressively opens to allow food to pass into the stomach and thereafter tightens to prevent food and stomach acids from flowing back into the esophagus. Gastro-esophageal reflux occurs when the stomach's contents flow upwardly into the esophagus. Typically, such acid reflux results from anatomic abnormalities in the LES and surrounding structures, such as overly relaxed muscle tone within the LES, a shortened esophageal length within the abdominal cavity, insufficient intra-abdominal pressures, and/or from a contributory factor such as a hiatal hernia.
Prolonged acid reflux can cause serious complications such as esophagitis, erosions, esophageal bleeding or ulcers. In addition, chronic scarring caused by acid reflux can cause narrowing or stricture in the esophagus. Some patients develop Barrett's esophagus which is a form of severe damage to the esophageal lining. It is believed that Barrett's esophagus is a precursor to esophageal cancer.
As many as 20 million American adults suffer from moderate to severe GERD. For chronic GERD and heartburn, a physician may prescribe medications to reduce acid in the stomach, such as H2-blockers (cimetidine, famotidine, nizatidine and ranitidine). Another form of drug therapy utilizes a proton pump inhibitor. (PPI) that inhibits an enzyme in the acid-producing cells of stomach from producing acid (omeprezole, lansoprezole). Yet another form of drug therapy includes motility drugs for quickening the emptying of stomach contents (cisipride, bethanechol and metclopramide). The above-described drug therapies will reduce acid reflux thus reducing pain to the patient, but either have no impact on, or even increase alkaline reflux which can cause severe erosions in the esophagus. Further there exists increasing evidence that lifetime drug therapies can result in atrophic gastritis in certain patients, which is known precursor to Barrett's esophagus.
Since GERD us caused by an anatomic (mechanical) defect, certain surgeries are well suited to correct the defect by effectively lengthening the LES and/or increasing intraluminal pressures within the LES to prevent acid reflux. The leading surgical procedure is an endoscopic Nissen fundoplication, in which the surgeon develops a fold (plication) in the fundus of the stomach and then wraps and sutures the plication generally around the LES to increase intra-esophageal pressures therein. An endoscopic Nissen fundoplication is difficult to perform and typically requires the use of several disposable surgical instruments that are expensive. An open surgery to accomplish a Nissen fundoplication also is possible but undesirable because it requires lengthy postoperative recuperation and results in a long disfiguring upper abdominal incision.
There is therefore a need for a new therapies for treating GERD that offer mechanical or biomechanical solutions to the anatomic defect that underlies gastro-esophageal reflux. Preferably, such new approaches to alleviate acid reflux will not rely on lifetime drug therapies which do not correct the anatomic defect causing acid reflux.